The Heir of Slytherin
by Asarhia
Summary: Robyn Nightinggale is a sixhundred year old vampire and pureblood witch. Fifteen years ago, she had to make the toughest decision of her life in order to save Harry Potter. Ever since, she is on the run from the darkness: but now she has a destiny to meet
1. Prologue

**The Heir of Slytherin**

**Part 1**

Slowly, but determined nightfall came, as a silent whisper before a storm, laying its cape upon the world of daylight and opening the portal to the world of the night, where nothing was as it seems, nor ever would be.

The world of humans rested in these final hours of the day and eventually came to a stop, when the sunlight disappeared behind the horizon for another twelve hours of darkness. In these single minutes, the world had changed, from a safe and familiar place to a world unknown to many and barely known by the few who lived in it.

The daily world made space for the world of darkness, the rules of human society were exchanged for the rules of the jungle and in these early hours of the night, the game began. The game called surviving.

I knew fairly well how to play that game, seeing as I have played it for longer than I could even remember. My earlier memories, they went back to the days when I was still reckless and uncaring, with a certain wish to die. It was only later that I learnt that my kind cannot die, for that privilege is not given to those who are already dead.

I was a creature of the night, a being not many people knew of, too special to describe in words and yet too common to be noticed by the few who passed me by that night.

I appeared quite human, but my heart and my soul were those of an animal or worse, a monster.

The real name of my kind was forgotten millennia ago, but the new name people, generations later, had given them, was a name that caused fear and commotion whenever it was said, a name that pronounced so much power in just one single word that my breed was feared by more than half of the worlds population.

Vampire.

What a fitting name it was and yet how small for a creature so powerful, so close to the Gods that once ruled the world. But perhaps it was as close to a real name for my kind as they could ever get: after all, how would it be possible to use a thing so small as a word to describe something as unique and special as a vampire?

But of course, that is not all I am. Besides the fact I am a pureblood vampire, one of the Ancient, I am also a witch, and a powerful one even. Born into the Most Ancient House of the Nightinggale, I am the last heir of the Nightinggale legacy which has lasted for many centuries. I am the last one alive or dead, if you prefer to carry the powers such a strong legacy has given me, powers beyond belief and understanding.

As far as my life history goes, there is not much I can tell, for there is a lot of it I do not know anymore. I was born under the name of Robyn Nightinggale, this year exactly 666 years ago, in a town in England, the Old World. Every memory of my parents has faded and I dont even know if I ever knew them. As I already stated, my earliest memories go back to the time when I was a young and foolish vampire who dared to challenge the moon, the night and life all at once.

But I have learnt from my mistakes, perhaps more than I even wanted to. Of course, not even certain knowledge can prevent us from doing the wrong thing, as I, obviously, did more than once.

I was foolish enough to follow a new leader, as he called himself, a Dark Lord, who went through life being called Lord Voldemort, while his real name was none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle, Heir of the Slytherin Legacy, a pureblood wizard and an orphan.

I was foolish enough to believe everything he told me, to put aside everything I had worked for so long, and to eventually throw it all away for this new leadership, this new war he had started.

But perhaps, it was not foolish, for it had given me more power than ever before and the goal was pure. Even though I see it all as a mistake now, I must admit that those days where my glory days, standing alongside the Dark Lord and deciding about the faith of many Muggles, wizards and witches, without even blinking my eyes.

Oh yes, the number of deaths I have on my record are enormous, as are the numbers of victims I put under the Cruciatus Curse or bluntly paralysed for life.

Evil was the trail I left behind me, evil were the things I did, evil was I. Perhaps I still am, but I wouldnt know, for I have said goodbye to those days of darkness forever, for a reason not many know nor ever will know.

Except now the Dark Lord forced me, once again, to give up something very valuable to me, to support him in his battle, the battle I created for him, the verdict I made in his name. Maybe it wasnt fair for me to do that, but then again nothing in life is ever fair.

I got ripped out of my thoughts when I suddenly realised where I was. The house.

Memories appeared into my head, as sudden as the cold breeze that made my hair flow, memories that brought great sadness upon me along with a tender feeling I hardly ever experienced before.

Maybe it was all meant to be, maybe it had been written in the stars thousands of years ago, or maybe it had just been all coincidence that I was the reason for the Reign and Fall of Lord Voldemort, that I was the one to begin and to end a legacy.

Or maybe not.

I felt guilt flooding through my body when I looked up to the window on the first floor of the house. Nothing in life is ever fair, but life for some, is totally the opposite of fair, it is a burden they have to carry with them for ever and always, through this life and the next, a scar they will never get rid of.

I have my scars, perhaps not noticeable, but they are there and I know exactly where they are. But I also know I am not the only one with a scar and one of those scars brought upon someone was completely my fault and even on the day of today I feel sorry for it, regret it more than any other of my actions, than any murder I ever committed or any mistake I ever made.

My heart crashed into a thousand little pieces again, as it had been doing over and over for the last fifteen years and, if I had any tears left to cry, I would have cried, but the river of tears inside of me was currently dry, as it had been for a long time now.

I have failed you again, I thought as I stared to the window, guilt and sadness taking control over me. I failed the world again.

I slowly looked down and the events of the past few days, the events that brought me to this place in the first place, replayed themselves in front of my eyes, but now it was as if I could watch them from a distance, as if I was watching a movie and not just a memory.

Flashback

"What do you want from me now, Voldemort?" I asked him, my voice shaking of the anger I felt clearly burning into my soul.

"I want your blood," the Dark Lord simply replied. "I want to live forever, as you do. I want immortality, as you have. And most of all, I want power. The power to kill my enemy."

My jaw dropped and I stared at him disbelievingly. Did he really want me to give up the last thing that was completely mine, the last piece of me that was human?

As I stared into his black eyes, I realised that was exactly what he wanted from me and I knew I could not give it to him, knew I could not share the last blood of the Nightinggales that was streaming through my veins with a person who did not care about anything but the destroy of everything we all had built for so long.

"NEVER!" I cried out. "Never will I give you such powers! Never will I allow you to do as you once did, never"

"Stop it, Robyn," Voldemort said in a calm tone that made me suspect he wasnt up to any good. I pulled the handcuffs that pinned me to the wall, but my attempt was useless. Bewitched chains, I should have known.

"You are only making things worse," the Dark Lord added, a small smirk playing on his lips. He looked me straight in the eye then, as he continued. "You claim to have changed, Robyn Nightinggale, but have you truly? Has your desire for power just faded away as the snow does when spring comes ahead? I cannot believe that. I cannot believe that your desires just melt away from one day on the other. I can see it in your eyes that your desire for power, leadership, is still there, the desire for independency and freedom. You are who are you, Robyn Nightinggale, and nothing else. Do not try to change yourself just for the better of everyone else. When was the last time you were happy, the last time you laughed, the last time you enjoyed yourself? Was it before, or after, you decided to leave my side?"

I didnt even blink, but just kept looking Voldemort in the eye. I had never been afraid of him, for the only thing he could do was kill me, and death was something I did not fear. But nevertheless, I answered his question truthfully, for I saw no reason in lying.

"When I was still on the Dark Side," I answered.

"Ah, so then I am right, that living all those years in sorrow and guilt have never made you feel any better. Can you live with yourself, Robyn? Now the guilt has finally appeared, can you sleep at night or do you hear them scream? Scream for the mercy you never gave them?"

"They died for the cause," I said without any emotion. "I feel sorry for their dead but I cannot change the past no matter how much I wish I could."

"Oh, do you?" Voldemort asked now, a grin of pleasure clearly viewable on his face. "They were creatures, just as much as I am and you are. The only difference between them and we is that we are both murderers, and no matter how much we try to change, their blood will always be on our hands. Do not run away from your past, Robyn," the Dark Lord warned me, "because your past is your present and your future. Once a murderer, always a murderer. Do you want to feel this miserable forever or do you actually want to live again?"

I did not answer, but just looked at him, as he approached me. He had not changed a lot through-out the years, perhaps a little weaker than in his glory days, but I, on the other hand, was now a completely different person and it sickened me. It sickened me, right then, to feel his overwhelming power compared to the lousy powers I had left. He had regained strength after his Fall, I had lost more than I could have ever imagined.

I am weak.

The thought alone made me shiver and when Voldemort put my thoughts into words, it was as if the mist in my head disappeared and made a path clear, a path that led directly back to my past.

"Do you want to stay this weak forever or do you actually want to mean something again?" Voldemort asked me.

Even though part of me would probably regret it, I had made up my mind.

Once upon a time, namely fifteen years ago, I had given up my life for the life of a one-year-old baby I held dear. What had seemed to be the right thing to do then, had appeared to be the biggest mistake of my life now. I knew the damage could never be undone, but perhaps it could be fixed, at least a little.

My fangs grew quickly and I leaned in, to bite the Dark Lord in his neck. Then I drank the blood, the ancient blood, that streamed through his veins, the blood of the ancient Slytherin Legacy, blood that was connected to mine in more ways then I knew back then.

Potion. It only struck my mind after I had felt the sweet taste of a potion that the Dark Lord had looked just about the age I looked when I saw him today, and did not look at all like the hideous creature I had left behind in that one room of terror fifteen years ago. It had been so common for me to see him that way that I did not even notice he had used a potion to be young again, seventeen years to be exactly. And that, now I had turned him, he was going to stay that young forever.

It was only a half hour later, when Voldemort released me and said I could go out hunting for the night, if I wanted to, that the consequences of my choice finally flew back into me. I was on the Dark Side again, renewed in my Death Eater position, and not only that, but I was also back to being his property, the property of the Dark Lord. Even though technically he would allow me to do as I wished, in most circumstances, he would kill me without any hesitation when I did not grant his wishes.

I stood right outside of the Riddle Mansion when I realised the awful position my decision had brought me in. But I also knew that I had no choice really and that my life would probably not change a lot. Before, I had been controlled in some way by the boy whose life I had saved and now I was controlled by the Dark Lord.

I sighed in sorrow as I changed into my bat form and flew up, into the direction of Privet Drive, London. Not for the first time, I wondered if I would ever be truly free.

End of Flashback

I woke up out of my daze when I felt two strong arms wrap around me and pull me closer. He was here. Voldemort. But of course, I could have expected that. His new vampire abilities would make it easy for him to find me, whenever he wished, for not only he was now one of my kind, but he was also a bloodrelative of mine now.

The thought that his blood raced through my veins and visa versa sickened me, but again, I cannot undo decisions that I have made before.

"A penny for your thoughts," the Dark Lord said to me.

I sighed. "It seems as if history is repeating itself," I slowly said. "And I feel the wind tensioning. Something is going on."

"Maybe," Voldemort said, "you think that way because you regret your decision. But Robyn, you know, that you are best of on the Dark Side. You were meant to be there, you were meant to be evil."

"No one is ever meant to be evil," I said flatly. "And I do not regret my decision."

"You are a great liar Robyn," the Dark Lord said, "but you cannot fool me."

I sighed. "Why do you even want to kill that boy, Tom?" I said, using Voldemorts first name. I knew he hated it when I did that, but it was a way for me to connect to him. Tom was the person I loved and liked, Voldemort was the demon Tom became.

You know very well I have no choice Robyn, the Dark Lord said. "But there is, indeed, another reason why I want to kill him even more than I did in the past."

"Why?" was my obvious question.

Because...because he is the only who could ever come between us, Voldemort said, a tone in his voice that I had not heard in there for a long time.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I mean that he is a danger, to us, to the cause, to the world. Ancient prophecies, proven to be true, have told me more than once that the cause will be destroyed when he is still alive. Trust me, the world will be better off when hes dead."

"Then why dont you just go and kill him?" I asked Voldemort, but I already knew the answer to that question. I had been disloyal and know I would have to prove my loyalty towards the Dark Lord again and I knew exactly what he wanted from me and I knew it would be the hardest thing I had ever done.

"Because, Robyn, I want you to kill him."

"What?" I cried out. "You have to be kidding me. Why would you let me kill them if you might as well just do the pleasure yourself?" I asked Voldemort. The question was rather pointless, because I already knew the answer. He wanted me to prove my loyalty by asking me to kill the only boy I had ever truly cared for, the only one I had cared for enough to rescue his life.

"You already know the answer to that question so don't ask me," Voldemort said, anger rising in his already pretty terrible voice.

I turned to face him and looked him straight in the eye, looking for...What exactly was it I was looking for in those eyes full of hatred, those dead eyes, those eyes which I knew could never love nor care? I suppose I was looking for some kind of some compassion, some kind of regret, some kind of feelings. But there was nothing and there would never be.

"You cannot make me do this," I said to Voldemort.

"And why not?" he asked me on an airy tone. "You are mine Robyn and mine alone. You are my slave, if you want it or not. When I tell you to jump, you will jump. When I tell you to die, you will die. When I tell you to kill that boy, then you will do so."

"And what if I refuse to?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "You won't. You won't give up everything once more just to save Harry James Potter. I have no doubt about that. You will go back to Hogwarts this year and you will kill him. Don't think you have a choice, because you have none. I won't settle with a no."

I narrowed my eyes and shot him a death glare. "You have become even more heartless," I said in a tone that held no fear, because if he killed my right now - which I knew he wouldn't - it would only be salvation.

"Is there nothing or no one you love in this world apart from yourself?" I asked Voldemort then, after a few minutes of silence. I had been wanting to know the answer to that question for a long time now.

Voldemort just shrugged. "You know, Robyn, I could ask you the same question," he said to me.

"No you can't," I told him, shaking my head. "And you know pretty damn well why you can't."

I turned around and walked away then, slowly and determined, not planning on looking back. Voldemort had won, as always, but not without any loss. This time I had been able to confront him with the truth and I knew, somewhere it had gotten to him, that I insulted him for being unable to love anyone. Perhaps it was the truth, perhaps it wasnt: only time would show. But time was the only thing I didn't have anymore. In a few days, if Voldemort got as he wanted, which I do not ever doubt as I know what the Dark Lord is capable of, I would be on the train to Hogwarts Express and on a mission to kill Harry Potter.

I felt anger boiling in me, anger towards Voldemort, the world, but mostly towards myself. What a fool I had been to give up everything to save that small baby and what a greater fool I was now to kill him after spending so many painful nights and days away from the places I called home just to save his sorry little ass.

Even on the day of today, I cannot recall why exactly I saved him from such a cruel destiny. I didn't know him, he was just a baby, and would not have been the first baby I would have killed before, so it couldn't be that either. Of course, he was James kid, but being related with James had not saved anyone from my killing-spree before, so perhaps it wasnt that either.

Maybe there was just no reason for why I decided to throw my life, my future, my past and everything else on the line to save that one little boy. Or perhaps the reason was still covered in a dark cloth and I could not see it right now, maybe it was for time to reveal the true reason why.

I have always believed, ever since I was a vampire, that certain things in this world are determined long before we were born or the world itself was created. Certain reasons why things happen, certain reasons why things don't happen. I believe it is not just coincidence that I joined the Dark Lord's army just to betray him and then eventually come back to him.

I haven't come back to him yet though, I must admit. I am not the same person I was before. I have changed, for the better or the worse, it is not for me to tell. I can only say I have changed, not alone I am weaker in a way but I am stronger in a way too. Surviving had become a burden, a goal, far more than power, surviving, observation, waiting, it had all filled my days. It's not like I have disappeared off the earth for so many years without doing something useful, no.

I am a vampire. It is in my nature to see things others cannot see and so I have opened my eyes and have seen from first handed that the world has been changing, slowly but determined, the tables have been turned.

How long did I expect Harry Potter to survive against the Dark Lord? With all the spells Dumbledore used, perhaps until his twelfth birthday. But look at him now: he is fifteen, going on sixteen, and still very much alive and Voldemort, however still very strong, has weakened nearly every attack he tried to do on Potter. No, I believe there are changes hanging in the air, I see new opportunities, new chances. And perhaps, perhaps someone will be able to stop this legacy of evil. Perhaps the time has come to make an end to Voldemort's reign of terror. But only time can tell.

It started raining, as if the weather liked to represent my mood for the moment. I growled and pulled my hood over my head, sheltering my long black hair from the merciless rain.

The rain started dropping down faster and I took a run for it. Even though, over the past few years, I had preferred to stay alone, be alone and had sheltered myself from the outside world, becoming a total creature of the night, there was always one person I ran to when in real trouble, one person I considered my friend, who I trusted and cared for, but not enough so it would really hurt me to see him die.

See, when you live on life between the edge of life and death twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, then you cannot care for people enough so their death would hurt you. Why? Because, if you do that, they will most certainly die. That's a law of the jungle and an all-known fact in the world of evil. Once, a wise man said, "The less you love anyone but yourself, the less you will ever get hurt." A wise lesson if you are forced into surviving in the world of the hunter, where you get hunted down or be the hunter yourself.

My thoughts had already made the logical decision that I should go see my friend, my one and only friend in this cold and distant world. Perhaps it would give me comfort or I would feel a false feeling of safety, at least it would do **some** good for me.

So my feet carried me into the direction of his house, not that far away from Diagon Alley and quite a while to run, but being a vampire has its benefits, one of them being able to run for miles without getting tired.

A small smile appeared on my face. It had been too long since I spoke to him, but I had been busy and I am sure he had other things, like Quidditch on his mind.

Oh yes, Oliver Wood, how he loved Quidditch.


	2. Oliver

**The Heir of Slytherin**

**Part 2**

"Robyn? What brings you here in the middle of the night?" Oliver asked me when he opened the door to let me in. His hair was hanging roughly in front of his eyes and you could clearly see that he had just woken up.

I smiled a little and put a step inside his house. When looking at the mirror in the hallway, I knew I looked like a total mess. My hair was soaked, as were my clothes, and I was pretty tired from running that far.

"Nothing much," I answered and took of my soaking wet jacket. "It just started raining and I thought: Why not drop by my best mate's house? Unless you, of course, don't want me being here."

Oliver smiled. "You know my door's always open for you. But why were you outside in such a bad weather? You look paler than usual too. What happened?"

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter, Oliver. You might not have a cup of hot chocolate milk for me? I'm freezing to death here."

The rain had been merciless and I had been running in it for the past three hours. A normal person would most definitely have a cold already. But then again, I wasn't a normal person.

During the running, I had disallowed myself to think about the past or the future, but only thought about the present. Now I had stopped running, all thoughts appeared in my head again like they had never even left my mind.

Everything I had ever done, all the pain I had ever been through, it had all been useless. I was back to the point where I had left off fifteen years ago and no matter how much I had tried to protect myself and Harry Potter from a faith worse than anyone could ever imagine, I failed terribly.

The tables had been turned. Now it was not Voldemort who would have to kill Harry, but it was I. I was going to have to kill the person I sacrificed my life for all those years ago. The irony of it all was ripping me apart from the inside. How could life possibly be so cruel?

"Sure I can make you some hot chocolate," Oliver interrupted my thoughts. "But while I do so, why don't you take a hot shower? We don't want you to get sick or do we? And then you must tell me everything that happened the past few months. It has been a while since I have seen you, Robyn," he added friendly. "You didn't reply to my last few letters either."

"You know life is tough when you're always on the run," I told Oliver. "I didn't have time to write you back. They were after me, nearly caught me. The last few months have been difficult for me."

I hated lying to Oliver, I hated lying in general, but sometimes it is better to lie because the truth would be too devastating to tell, so I kept lying, even to my best friend. Years ago, when I met him, he had helped me run away from a bunch of Death Eaters who were trying to use me to help their dear Lord earn his strength back. Ever since, I told him the Death Eaters were after me for a reason I did not even know myself, and ever since he helped me escape from them, putting his own life in danger more than once.

Oliver was by far the best friend one could wish themselves, but I could not bring myself to tell him the whole truth, to tell him I used to be one of Voldemort's alleys, let alone one of his favourites. I knew that Oliver would hate me when he found out and even if he would find it in his heart to forgive me, they would kill him for what he knew.

No, by saving Harry's life fifteen years ago, I signed my own death certificate. Robyn Nightinggale, the feared Death Eater, had to die. I disappeared from the earth completely and only returned several years later, and went through life with the same name as before, only I said I was the daughter of that generally feared Death Eater.

People bought it easily, mainly because hardly anyone knew about the fact I was a vampire, so they thought my mother had been killed by Voldemort. No one besides Voldemort and I, and perhaps someone who he had informed about it, knew what really happened the night James and Lilly Potter died.

So now, my entire life was built on lies, lies I had created myself or society and events had created for me. It was too late to go back. I had lost my innocence hundreds of years ago.

"I'm sorry," Oliver said. "You should not be on the run all the time. When are you ever going to settle down? You know Hogwarts is a safe place..."

I smiled weakly. "I know. I thought about going to Hogwarts. I expect them to send me a letter any moment, seeing as summer holidays are nearly over."

Oliver gasped. "You're kidding me...After six years you FINALLY gave in into going to Hogwarts? That's a miracle."

I laughed. "No not really, but well...with the war coming closer I want to learn at least some magic, because when everyone's out fighting I want to kill a bunch of Death Eaters myself, If you don't mind."

"I get that," Oliver said. "But you won't be able to kill some Death Eaters when you get a cold, so I suggest you go take that hot shower and I'm going to work on that hot chocolate."

I smiled, nodded and walked into the bathroom. I knew my way around Oliver's house pretty well, because I had been here plenty of times before. He had lived here for two years now, after he decided to move out of his parents' house and live on his own. I had helped him move out and had stayed over at his place a lot of times, mostly when the night was cold and lonely and I felt weak because they were coming closer again.

I stepped out of my clothes and turned on the hot water of the shower. I felt so fragile, so weak. For the past years I always had been on the run, until just about a week ago, when they finally caught me. Now I could not run anymore because no matter where I went to, I would have to go to Hogwarts anyway. I had no doubt that already the first steps were being taken to get me into the Wizardry school. When Voldemort had a plan, no one would stand in his way to fulfil the plan or they would not survive it.

Apart from me. I stood in his way once and I survived it and until the day of today I still dont understand how and why he decided to let me stay alive, while any other person would have been killed before you could even think _Crucio_.

I stepped into the shower and let the warm water consume me. Occasionally my thoughts drifted off to the past and I wished over and over again that I would have died a long time ago. Unfortunately, I would have to carry an even more unbearable burden: I was still alive. No matter how many lives I had sacrificed, I was still here.

A small pile of blood dropped down on the cold floor when I stepped out of the shower and I quickly raised my hand to my cheek and washed away my tears.

I had been a vampire for so long and I had been one of the cruellest vampires ever, so it was not a surprise to me that slowly my vampire side was taking over.  
When becoming a vampire, one gets many gifts, but one should remember that one day there will be a prise to pay. When the bloodlust comes, one's decisions are no longer his own and one has to surrender completely to one's body. After spending so many years in the vampire world, I have learnt that no one can escape his destiny.

Slowly but definitely I was becoming the thing I had always feared. A monster. Tears of blood shed from my eyes, black and blood-red were the colours that surrounded me and devastation was what I held there in these days.

Any escape was impossible, any try to escape would be useless. Destiny is something one cannot escape, but only fear.

I walked back into the kitchen and smiled at Oliver, who had put two cups of hot chocolate on the table. "Thanks," I said as I sat down.

"No problem," Oliver replied. "So you're going to Hogwarts now, eh?"

I smiled. "Yep. Thought it was about time. And, as I already said, they're getting closer. I can't keep running away from them forever, it's time I learn how to fight back."

"Why are they actually after you anyway?" Oliver asked with a sudden interest. "What can you possibly have that is of great value to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

A shrug was my only reply as I took a sip of my hot chocolate. "Who knows?" I said then. "He also took after the Boy-Who-Lived, the Longbottoms and many other wizards without any particular known reason. Maybe he just enjoys killing people?" I downed the rest of my drink. "I can't say I really care about the reason why. He's after me and that's all that matters."

"But..." Oliver began.

"Don't," I cut him off. "Don't start about it again. I don't want to hear it. Lets not talk about Voldemort, Death Eaters and the whole deal tonight, alright?"

"Fine," he eventually gave in. "What do you want to talk about then?"

I smirked and walked over to Oliver and sat down on his lap. I had no choice but to find a way to make him shut up or the topic would go back to Death Eaters in no time, I could just read the curiosity in his eyes. Plus, I had to admit, I was longing for some sign of love, affection, some sign that someone, at least one person on this earth, cared for me.

"Lets not talk," I suggested, before I wrapped my arms around Oliver's neck and pulled him closer, kissing him with a desire and passion I did not even know I had inside of me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Oliver asked as soon as I broke the kiss. I just smiled and let my hand rush gently through his hair. "What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked him, before I leaned in again and kissed him.

This time he was not surprised at all and just a few seconds later, he was already returning the kiss. We deepened the kiss and about a minute later, Oliver got up, I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me into his bedroom.

He laid me down on the bed and crawled on top of me, kissing me hungrily. I returned the kiss immediately and pulled him down, closer to me.  
At least now he would not ask any further questions and by tomorrow morning, he would have forgotten he even wanted to ask something in the first place...Or so I hoped.

Sunlight dashed into the room and woke me up. Even though after spending more than half of a millennium as a vampire, I could stand daylight pretty well, sunlight always managed to slide behind my closed eyelids and wake me up in the morning.

I yawned and kept lying still, enjoying the moment. The feeling I had that minute was over-whelming and it was a feeling I had not felt in a very long time.

Oliver's hand was wrapped around my waist protectively and the mere sensation of the soft, white bed sheets touching my bare skin made me shiver. This was as close to perfection as life could ever get.

Then the thoughts of what future was awaiting me rushed into my mind again and I sighed, wishing that life would always be simple. Wishes never come true, at least not for me.

I turned on my other side and faced Oliver, who was still sound asleep. A small smile crept on my face when I watched him breathe lightly. I gently touched his face and a part of me wanted this moment to last forever.

Oliver started waking up and he yawned slightly as he opened his eyes and looked at me. "Hey there, beautiful," he said smiling.

"Hey there handsome," I said to him, my hand still touching his face.

Slowly Oliver brought his hand up to mine and touched it gently. "I have a question," he said then on a more serious tone.

"What?" I asked, praying he would not go back to the Death Eater topic.

"Well seeing as you're going to go to Hogwarts next year...Would you mind paying me a visit during the Christmas holidays?"

I smiled. "Of course not."

"That's settled then. You're always welcome here, Robyn, I just want you to know that."

There was a small silence hanging in between us then.

"Did it mean something?" Oliver asked suddenly.

"Did what mean something?"

"This. Last night. Did it mean something to you or did you just do it to make me shut up?"

_He's smarter than I thought._

I smiled a fake smile and answered his question. "Of course it means something to me, Oliver. You're my best friend in the whole wide world. You know that."

"Right..."

Another silence. Great.

"I better go check what time it is," Oliver said all of the sudden. "We should head to Diagon Alley today, you know."

"Why?" I asked. "I don't feel like getting up." Another yawn escaped my mouth.

Oliver laughed. "Well because you need your school supplies, dummy. Books, uniform, that kind of stuff."

"I haven't even got a letter yet," I protested.

I had not even spoke that entire sentence or a white letter dropped down on my head. "AW!" I said out loud, looking murderously at the owl who dropped the letter.

Oliver laughed and then shook his head. "You really have a temper, do you know that? Anyway, I knew your letter would be coming any minute because the mail usually gets here around ten and lookwaah it's already five past ten today, they were late!"

I snored. "Ha...But looky looky, Mr. Wood has received a letter himself. I wonder who it's from..." I said, while I nearly crawled on top of him trying to steal the letter.

He just laughed. "In the name of Merlin, relax. It's probably just from one of my friends..." He then ripped off the top part of the envelop and got the letter out.

"Who is it from?" I asked curiously.

Oliver shrugged. "No one special, just an old friend of mine."

"Who?" I insisted.

"Harry Potter."

I gasped. "Harry Potter is a friend of yours? You never told me that!"

"I never thought it was that important..." Oliver said eventually.

"Well it is," was my reply. "I mean, you know the Boy-Who-Lived? That's worth a wow or two."

Oliver smirked. "What can I say? I'm a popular guy. I know lots of people. Some of them I want you to meet today when we go to Diagon Alley, but we better hurry up or we'll hardly have time left to even go to Diagon Alley."

I groaned. "Fine then, but I tell you, getting out of this bed is haaaaard."

"You'll get used to it."

A devilish light burned in my eyes when I looked at Oliver then. "Oh, will I?" I asked him on a playful tone.

He turned back to me and smirked. "That depends..."

"On what?" I asked.

"On weather or not you get that ass of yours out of bed now," he replied jokingly.

I snored and threw a pillow at him. "You're evil!" I cried out.

"Always," Oliver said then, smiling.

I returned the smile, but mine was obviously fake. Evil...

Oliver had no idea what evil really was.


End file.
